Kingdom Konoha
by Hana-01
Summary: Troubling times are approaching the 5 great kingdoms and an evil plan is set in motion when Lady Hinata gets kidnapped at Princess Sakura's engagement ball. Now it's up to the knights of Konoha to rescue Hinata and put a stop to the evil plan!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to try something really different this time…Naruto with sort of a medieval twist with our favourite ninja's as knights, Lords and Princesses! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter One**

Hereforth begins a tale of epic proportions, of magic and melodies, triumph and tragedies, of quests and battles, of – okay, perhaps we're getting a little carried away here...But our story begins in a beautiful kingdom, the kingdom of Konoha where peace prevailed and the people lived in harmony with one another – usually. A young princess stood at her window, pink hair cascading down her back and aqua eyes transfixed upon the outside world. She sighed heavily. The door behind her creaked open and she spun around, "Lady Hinata!"

"S-sorry Princess Sakura, did I disturb you?" Hinata asked.

"Not at all...I was just thinking..." said Sakura. She had a lot of unpleasant things on her mind and the one that weighed most heavily was that she was to be married to a Prince named Kabuto, but in all tales such as this she loved another and his name was Naruto. Sakura's other friend, Ino, entered the room, she felt that Sakura should be married to Kabuto. "Kabuto can give you everything while Naruto can't give you a single thing because he is nothing but a servant in your household," Ino told her. "It is not money that I care about, all I want is friendship and trust," Sakura said, with a dreamy smile on her face, thinking of Naruto's dreamy blue eyes. She detested Kabuto, the boisterous fart of a boy who dared call himself a charming and handsome prince. Kabuto was the most ugly and villainous person in the land. Her mother was obviously taken in by all Prince Kabuto's lies. Sakura wasn't stupid enough to believe all his heroic tales of bravery, she had seen him scream at the mere sight of a harmless worm. "Princess Sakura, Queen Tsunade c-calls for you," Hinata said softly.

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"Invitations to be sent out to the folk for the grand ball next week. Queen Tsunade wants you to be in charge s-since it is your e-engagement," Hinata said, bowing her head. She wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of her favourite cousin's marriage to that horrid prince.

Sakura bid farewell to Ino and followed Hinata to Queen Tsunade's chambers. Pretty scenic portraits hung from the walls. The Queen Tsunade was unlike any other queen; she wasn't vain or controlling, she was pleasant but sometimes short-tempered and was very beautiful with hair of golden sunshine and warm amber eyes. "Yes mother. You called?"

"Yes dear, I've drawn up an invitation list and I want you to have a look at it," Tsunade said, handing Sakura a piece of parchment. Tsunade's eyes sparkled, making Sakura feel more depressed. She wished she were getting married to the most fantastic ramen chef in the world – Naruto. At least he could cook, unlike Kabuto, who probably didn't even know what a pot was. "Why! You look so depressed child!" Tsunade noted. Sakura managed a smile and turned away, walking briskly out of her mother's chamber. She bumped into Rock Lee in the hallway, he was a knight of the kingdom and also good friends with Naruto. Naruto's father had once been the King of the Kingdom which was now ruled by King Orochimaru. The former King Minato and Queen Kushina died in a heroic battle to save the Kingdom from a nine-tailed demon fox. No one knew of what had transpired that fateful night but the fox disappeared and in its place was a tiny baby, Kushina and Minato's newborn son. There were whispers of how the fox was sealed in the baby and some even believed that the baby was the demon fox! But the fox was sealed in the baby and that baby was Naruto. Because of the people's fears, Naruto was shunned and alienated and eventually taken in by the Kingdom of Konoha and was training to be a knight. He also worked as a chef in the kitchens because he loved to cook.

King Orochimaru was an old acquaintance of Queen Tsunade and King Jiraiya, so his son Kabuto was to be married to Sakura so that ties between their kingdom's could be strengthened. Sakura couldn't dispel the feeling that King Orochimaru was up to no good, he was rather creepy and snake-like.

"I can help you with your problem," Lee said, "I don't like Kabuto either and I know who you adore and who adores you Princess."

"What can we possibly do, Lee. I don't want to disappoint my mother," Sakura told him sadly, slightly squashing the invitation list. Lee grinned, "That's where my gang comes in!"

Lee had a group of close friends who were training to become knights, Naruto was also part of this elite group. "What can you do?" Sakura asked.

"We could sabotage Kabuto!"

The idea of sabotaging Kabuto sounded very appealing to Sakura. Lee informed her of a meeting that would be held later, a few of the knights were going to be there, including Naruto.

-X-

The meeting began at precisely 9pm.

"What is she doing here?" inquired Chouji, who was feasting on a piece of roast pork left over from dinner. He was messing up his good, clean white shirt. "She needs our help," said Lee, "She doesn't want to marry that unyouthful pompous windbag, Kabuto. So…we need to somehow sabotage him and embarrass him in front of the entire kingdom!"

Naruto and Sakura were looking at each other from across the room and blushing furiously.

"I wouldn't want to marry him either," Kiba said with disgust.

"Kiba, this is no time to jest, this is a serious matter which needs to be resolved," said Lee.

"Sasuke, do you have any ideas?" Naruto asked. Sasuke Uchiha, also a knight in training was Naruto's best friend. Sasuke was more interested in something outside the window, but he turned and looked directly at Naruto. "If you truly love the princess, then you must do what is right, and you know very well what I speak of, Naruto." And with that, he stared out the window again.

"What is that you gaze at?" asked Lee, also sticking his nose out the window. Down below, there were three young ladies sitting and chatting in the courtyard. "Ah, the Lady Hinata."

"Hmm…there have been rumours of her extraordinary beauty, the long, silky indigo hair, the pearlescent eyes and the creamy flawless skin," Kiba commented, he too was now gazing out the window.

"Remember Helen of Troy? Well, they also say that the Lady Hinata has the face that would launch a thousand ships," Chouji said airily, dripping gravy all over himself without noticing.

"Unlike you, you have the face that shipped a thousand lunches," Sasuke told Chouji.

"If you lot are finished drooling over the Lady Hinata…" Sakura said in irritation.

"That's not the point," said Sasuke, "I was actually looking at _him_." He pointed to a grove of trees. Everyone pushed their heads through the window to try and get a look while Sakura sighed in exasperation. The gang looked to where Sasuke pointed; a rather tall gentleman stood there with platinum hair shining in the moonlight, he wore black pants and a silk white shirt that was halfway unbuttoned. Chouji gasped, "I know him! That is Lord Hidan!"

Lee tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Isn't he from the Kingdom Akatsuki? I've heard tales of that land, it is under the influence of a _dark wizard_."

"He looks sinister," said Sasuke.

"Forget that! Let's think of a youthful plan that will embarrass Kabuto so that he will never show his face in our Kingdom ever again!" Lee declared.

"About time," Sakura said grumpily.

"We should plan something nasty to happen to him at the ball!" Kiba suggested enthusiastically.

"Let's capture him, tie him up in a cave somewhere and let him rot. The birds shall pick his liver clean," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Sakura looked at him in horror, "We can't do that!"

"I was only joking," Sasuke told her.

"That's certainly a first for you," Kiba said, helping himself to a steaming bowl of ramen. Naruto was the cook of this sumptuous delight. The gang proceeded to sit there for the entire night without coming up with anything worthy. "I suggest we sleep on it!" Lee told them. The others agreed.

"I have to go clear up the dinner things," Naruto said gloomily and he left. Sakura was sorry to see him go, they had hardly even spoken tonight. She trod quietly to her bedroom then changed her mind and headed towards the kitchen. She stood in the shadows watching Naruto stack pots and pans, she was slightly nervous to approach him. Sakura leaned forward, the shelf above her shook ominously and then with a CRASH, pots fell to the floor. Both Sakura and Naruto jumped in fright. "I'm sorry! Oh…I'm so sorry," Sakura gasped.

"Uh, Princess Sakura, what are you doing down here?" Naruto asked, bending to pick up the clutter.

"Hmph! Since when do you call me _Princess Sakura_?"

"Since you have to marry Prince Kabuto," Naruto said with a smirk on his good-natured face.

When they were little, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were inseparable. They had always played together and Naruto soon developed a crush on Sakura…the spunky little princess who wasn't afraid to beat him up. However, she had a huge crush on Sasuke but the stoic boy had never returned her feelings. Sakura soon grew out of her crush and developed real feelings for Naruto, but as they grew older, things changed and Sakura was no longer allowed to consort with any of the help or the knights. She had to undergo training to take on the role of princess and someday future queen of Konoha.

"Let me help you clean this up," Sakura said. Naruto's blue eyes lingered on her, "There's no need, I'll do it."

Sakura dived down and began picking things up, "But I was the one who caused this…"

"Look, Princess – uh, Sakura, you should go to bed, if we're found, it'll be trouble for the both of us," Naruto said, scratching his blonde hair. Sakura knew he was right for once, but she was feeling quite rebellious at the moment. But all sense of rebelliousness vanished when they heard footsteps approaching. "What was that awful racket?" inquired a low drawling voice. Naruto looked fearfully at Sakura, the shadow of the person approaching grew larger and larger. "Go this way," Naruto whispered urgently, "Take the stairs, it will lead you to a passage. From there, make a left and you should be able to find your way back into the main wing of the castle." Sakura did as she was told. She really wished she could spend more time with Naruto. Then she thought happily; if they managed to think up a plan that worked, she would be spending her entire life with him!

-X-

There was a new girl in town, her name was Lady Karin and she was from one of the grassland kingdoms. She was very underdressed in Sakura's opinion, just bits of fancy cloth were covering her bare essentials. All the boys of Konoha began to get madly infatuated with her, well maybe "all" was a bit exaggerating the truth. Karin was to be staying at the castle until the marriage of Kabuto and Sakura was over. If Sakura had her way, that wedding would never be. Karin was a nice girl, despite her strange dressing, Ino and Hinata also got along with her. Karin was at an age to be married too; she just needed to find a suitor. As well as attending the wedding, she was here to find her groom to be. While Karin was excited at the prospect of a wedding, Sakura dreaded it. The girls were busy reading Medieval Fashion magazines when Sasuke suddenly burst in, demanding to speak with Sakura in private. "Come, let's away, we have important news for you," he said impatiently.

"Ah, meet my new friend Lady Karin. Karin, this is Sasuke, a knight in training," Sakura said, introducing them to each other.

"Charmed," Sasuke said, not looking particularly interested, as he hurried off with Sakura, who was huffing and puffing and sweating under her corset, trying to keep up with him.

"Well, Princess, we have a plan that's not going to let you down," Lee told her when they arrived in the courtyard.

"Let's hear it!" Sakura said, excited that they managed to come up with something. "It's simple really. All you have to do is dress up like an idiot, behave like an idiot, act clumsy and stupid and I'm sure Kabuto will think twice about marrying you," Kiba told her with a big grin.

Sakura smiled weakly, not altogether reassured about the plan.

**A/N: Did you like this? If so, then please drop me a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! It inspired me to write faster **** Also thanks to those who have subscribed to or favourited this story…I will try not to disappoint. I know it's centering on Sakura a lot at the moment, but that's just to get the story going. All of the other characters will start appearing soon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Two**

It's funny how unusually fast time passes, it was already the day of the grand ball and engagement. The entire kingdom was in a flurry over the preparations. Sakura was hardly excited, she hoped that the plan would work. She put on her beautiful dress of pale pink satin upside down. She made her hair look ghastly and applied makeup of mismatching colours in excessive amounts. She looked like a diseased clown. Kabuto was in for a nasty surprise. Sakura heard a sound behind her as Karin entered the room. "Oh, Sakura, I just met the boy of my dreams!" she said, a look of dreaminess upon her face, then she looked at Sakura's estranged getup, "Well that's certainly a fashion statement."

Sakura laughed uneasily. "So tell me who he is," Sakura said, smiling, all the while feeling like an ugly stepsister.

"I saw him as I was passing by the kitchens. He is gorgeous! He hath bright blue eyes, and angelic blonde hair!" Karin was saying, then she added as an afterthought, "I think he is the kitchen help, but his chakra feels as delicious as his ramen dishes!"

Sakura gasped. It was no doubt that Karin was talking about Naruto. She had to direct Karin away from Naruto or there would just be another complication. "Sure he is, but your mother wouldn't want you to marry the kitchen help," Sakura said, wincing at her own words.

"My mother won't mind, she got married to my father and he used to work in the garden!" Karin said with a melodious laugh. Sakura wished she were in Karin's position, free to make her own choices.

"But he is so unrefined, not even a decent gentleman," Sakura said, trying to think of who else was available to ward Karin off from Naruto.

"What about, Sasuke?" Sakura said in desperation, "He is very handsome, better than Naruto, and very intelligent too." Sasuke was going to kill her.

"Really?" Karin asked with sparkly eyes.

"Really! And he is from the famous Uchiha clan that possesses the sharingan!"

Karin smiled widely, "All right! I'll propose during your ball!"

_Yip, _Sakura thought. Sasuke was definitely going to kill her.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to have a word with my mother," Sakura said, and she bolted out of the room and ran to find Sasuke, she had to warn him about Karin.

"Whoa, Kabuto will most certainly divorce you even before he marries you," said Kiba, who was doubled over with laughter at the sight of Sakura. She gave him a scathing look.

"Sasuke, there is something very important you should know," Sakura gulped.

"What is it?" he asked, a look of suspicion coming over his face.

"Um, well, I sort of told Karin that you were the one for her and now she plans to marry you," Sakura choked out.

Lee, Chouji and Kiba gasped.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Sasuke asked her, his normally passive face looking horrified.

"Because she was after Naruto and I had to ward her off him. Please could you pretend to be interested in her until we get rid of Kabuto from the picture? Please!" Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke pondered it over for a minute, looking extremely unhappy. "Fine. But you owe me – big time."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura told him. Sasuke snorted. Sakura couldn't believe her luck. Sasuke, the high fidelity grump was actually going to help her out with this situation.

-X-

Many folk graced the ball with their presence and their presents. Naruto was busy preparing the most delectable dishes in the kitchen. Sakura was still worrying about the plan. Kabuto would be shocked and horrified but what will the guests think? Her mother wouldn't be too pleased with her decision either, Sakura would be lucky if she didn't get punched through the wall.

"Are you ready to go out there?" Lee asked her, "Prince Kabuto is already there. Unyouthful turd."

Sakura took a deep breath and headed down the stairs at funeral pace. The crowd was hushed as Sakura entered; a few people gasped and dropped their goblets of wine. Kabuto was looking, as Sakura predicted; mortified. Lee cheered and so did Kiba. Tsunade looked at them sharply. Kabuto straightened out his features and smiled at her, "That's my future queen!" he declared, "She has a wonderful sense of humour. Who wants a wife who is dull and boring?"

The crowd seemed to agree with him as they cheered.

Sakura, Lee, Kiba , Chouji and Sasuke looked at each other in dismay. If Kabuto put that ugly, giant diamond ring on her finger then that was the end. They needed another plan, and fast! There was only one hour left until Kabuto slipped that ring onto her finger.

While everyone was dancing, Lee walked up to Sakura who was dancing with Kabuto. "May I cut in?"

"Sure, fine young man, but don't take too long, I want to enjoy my fiancé," Kabuto said with an obnoxious laugh that made Sakura just want to punch the living daylights out of him. Instead of dancing with Sakura, Lee grabbed her hand and led her to where the gang was anxiously waiting. It was a lovely night outside, the moon was full, the stars were in their billions, strewn across the sky. It was also quite warm.

"Plan B, we need a plan B," said Lee.

"Quick, or else that moron Kabuto will come looking for me," Sakura said urgently, "And where's Karin?"

"I don't know. And, you're in big trouble because Karin said that right after you and Kabuto finish all your engagement rituals, she and I will perform ours! She even got the rings!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sorry," Sakura said miserably. How could everything be going so wrong?

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to make a run for it. I'm going back to the old Uchiha compound where the knights train," Sasuke said.

A new ray of hope dawned on Sakura, "I'm coming with you!"

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Sakura was getting more desperate by the second.

"Yes. Just for tonight, to prolong the engagement."

Sasuke was looking sceptical. Sakura running away with him would just cause extra problems. However, everyone else seemed to think that it was a good plan for now.

"I'm supposed to be serving the drinks, here, take these!" Naruto said, offering the tray laden with red wine to his friends. They each took a glass and Sakura downed hers in one go and took another one.

"Everyone meet me back here in ten minutes," Sasuke said, he was going to go inside and ask the musicians to up the tempo of the music so that more people danced and the less obvious their absence would be.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" he heard someone call just as he was about to go ask Sakura to hurry it up. That someone was Karin and she was coming towards him.

"Oh, no," he said and raced up the stairs in the other direction, he bumped into a woman dressed in a beautiful silk lavender gown and the wine that he was carrying slopped all down her front. Sasuke looked up in horror at the woman, it was lady Hinata.

"Oh Hinata! Your dress!" Ino exclaimed. Sasuke felt someone nudge him.

"Come, let's away, I want to make a clean escape," Sakura said, she followed Sasuke's shocked expression and saw Hinata's dress.

"You didn't..." Sakura said slowly.

"I think I did," Sasuke said, "Look, sorry about your dress - "

"Let's go," Sakura said, frantically tugging on his arm.

Sasuke stole another glance at Hinata's face, she was staring wide-eyed at him and her face flushed but Sasuke couldn't tell whether it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Don't worry about Hinata's dress, I'll try and replace it if need be," Sakura said as they bolted outside.

"You shall. After all – you do owe me," Sasuke said with a smirk.

-X-

"Do you think Princess Sakura and Sasuke, a knight of Konoha, are eloping?" Ino asked Hinata.

"I – I don't know. I need to change my dress," Hinata said, wringing the fabric.

"Could be quite an interesting interrogation if we were to find out it were true, that damn Sakura! She gets a prince plus she is in love with _your_ Naruto and now she's running off with _my _Sasuke too!," Ino said angrily, oblivious to Hinata's discomfort. Hinata didn't bother trying to point out to Ino that she had pretty much gotten over Naruto once she realised how he and Sakura felt about each other. Sure, she still felt pangs of sadness and loneliness, but she could deal with it.

The girls descended downstairs to the courtyard and found Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Lee still in the palace grounds.

"Good evening Princess. Gentleman," Ino said, "What do we have here? Are all of you helping Sakura and Sasuke over there to elope _and _on her wedding day?"

"Me? Elope with him! I would never!" Sakura said, outraged.

"Well then, what is going on here?" Ino asked with an arched eyebrow. The others were looking down at their feet.

"I would think that it isn't any of your business," Sasuke said calmly.

"That may be so, but when it concerns our cousin, the welfare of this kingdom and you, Sasuke, I make it my business," said Ino, latching on to his arm.

"Please, Ino, Hinata, I don't want to marry Kabuto, I just can't! Can you imagine living out your life in a loveless marriage?" Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Not completely loveless," Chouji interjected.

"Yes – Kabuto loves you – or to be precise, he's head over heels in love with you," Kiba said with a chuckle.

"We understand your p-pain, but, Queen Tsunade will be f-furious if you choose to run away," Hinata said softly.

Sakura was playing with her sleeves, "I know, but this is just temporary, until I can get a better plan."

"Forget them and lets go or I'm going without you," Sasuke said, shrugging Ino off his arm.

"What is it that you run from, Sasuke?" Ino asked in a whiny voice.

"I don't - " Sasuke started.

"Karin!" Kiba yelled.

"Why did you tell her?" Sasuke snarled.

"No, there she is," Kiba said, pointing, "Uh, oh, she saw you."

He was referring to a scantily clad female a few yards away.

"Let's go!" Sasuke said, "Oh, sorry about your dress again," he added to Hinata as an afterthought.

"I-it's okay," she said, trying to block the stain with her small hands.

"Sasuke! Oh Sasuke!" Karin yelled, and with that, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the trees and eventually took the road leading to the old Uchiha compound.

"We best be getting back into the castle," Lee said.

Karin caught up to them, "Where is my Sasuke going?"

"Um...we don't know, but he'll be back just now. How about we get back inside the castle, you must be cold," Kiba said and with a wink, he put his arms around Karin's bare shoulders. She accompanied them to castle.

"Say, if you don't mind me asking, what is going on between you and Sasuke?" Ino asked curiously.

"I intend to marry him!" Karin said, her eyes twinkling behind her glasses.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Not if I can help it," she muttered under her breath.

"_Lady Hinata..."_ a voice called from the trees.

Hinata whirled around and saw who was awaiting her. "Y-you go on. I'll catch up with you just now," Hinata told them, as she nervously walked away from the group. She started to feel more conscious of her dress that Sasuke accidently stained when she reached the silver haired Hidan who was leaning against a tree, looking intently at her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! Ideas and suggestions are welcome!**

**Also, check out my first completed story, it's called Konoha 12 vs. the Akatsuki!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

"Sooo...what are we going to tell the queen?" Kiba asked. Lee stopped dead in his tracks, which incidentally was right at the entrance to the castle. "Oh no."

"Oh no is correct. I'm going to be beheaded," Naruto said. The group groaned. Lee heard someone call his name. It was Lord Neji, Sakura and Hinata's cousin, he was very haughty and proud.

"Lee, the queen calls for Hinata, and just where is Sakura? The engagement is about to begin."

Lee gulped, "I...think they're outside! I'll just go call them."

"See you!" Kiba told Neji, and he, Chouji and Naruto followed Lee outside.

"We're in so much trouble," Chouji groaned, shaking his head.

Lee was pacing in front of them, "Okay. Okay, I have a plan."

"Let's hear it!" Naruto said urgently.

"Fairly simple. Kiba, you keep an eye on the queen. Chouji, keep Neji busy so he does not go looking for Sakura. Naruto, you go serve the food, make like nothing is wrong and I'll go find Hinata."

-X-

Hinata tried not to look into his fathomless violet eyes as he spoke to her. He was undoubtedly handsome. "I knew you would come," Hidan said, kissing her hand in a gentleman like gesture. Hinata blushed crimson and pulled her hand away, "I-I am here now. What is it you desire?"

"You," he said softly, tracing the outline of her mouth with his finger. Hinata was all too aware of her stained gown, no thanks to Sasuke. "This is very i-improper, Lord Hidan," Hinata said, shivering.

"It wouldn't be if we were married," Hidan said, "Come away with me to the Rain Kingdom."

"I-I..." Hinata held herself back, there was a nagging ache in her heart. _Naruto loves Sakura, maybe I should take this chance with Hidan, maybe I could be happy..._she thought. Hidan was awaiting her answer and this was a very big decision but his enigmatic charm was just drawing her to him.

"I am truly in love with you, Lady Hinata," Hidan whispered.

"What if I say y-yes?"

"Well, we would have to escape to the Rain Kingdom to be wed because your aunt, Queen Tsunade, doesn't quite like me," Hidan said. This aroused Hinata's suspicions, "W-why doesn't she like you?"

"Suspects me of having ulterior motives."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I heard of your beauty and came here determined to make you mine."

"O-oh, um, I w - " Hinata was saying.

"Are you crazy?" someone shouted from a tree behind them.

-X-

Lee could have died on the spot. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Hinata had always been a sweet, shy and caring girl, so what on earth was she doing planning to escape with an untrustworthy man. "Lee!" Hinata exclaimed, coming out of Hidan's embrace.

"I can't believe you!" Lee spat and turned in front of the castle, getting ready to walk away. Hinata looked hopelessly at Hidan, "L-let me have a word with him." She followed Lee and called after him in a panicked voice, he stopped and faced her. "L-lee, this is my choice, okay, d-despite what you and Queen Tsunade may think," Hinata said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What about us? What about your friends and family? What about this kingdom?" Lee shouted.

Hinata began to sob quietly, here she would always be unhappy, she would always have to watch the one she loved, love someone else. She was sick and tired of being the shy girl that was overlooked, of living in fear of rejection, she wanted to take this chance with someone that was finally showing interest in her. "I-I have to do this. I must go," Hinata said sadly.

"No! I'll tell the queen, I swear. She won't allow it," Lee said threateningly. He couldn't believe that this shy, youthful flower was losing her mind.

"Let me take care of him," Hidan said.

"W-what are you going to do?" Hinata asked.

"We'll take him with us. Let's leave right away," Hidan said.

"What about clothes? I-I nee- "

Hidan had caught hold of Lee in a strong grip and Lee struggled to get free and he kicked and punched at Hidan, "Let me go you freak!"

"You will have plenty of clothes and whatever else you need once we get to the Rain Kingdom, do not worry about it," said Hidan and he snapped his fingers, there was an almighty thunderous crack, followed by an eruption of sparks and smoke.

-X-

Sakura turned around at the sound, Sasuke who was a few paces ahead of her, also stopped. They looking behind them at the castle in the distance. "Hn. I'm guessing that's not the fireworks display that was supposed to go off after your engagement," Sasuke said.

"Something is wrong," Sakura said fearfully.

"Do you think they've realised we've flown the coop?" Sasuke asked, as they moved out of the way of a wagon that was passing along the gravel road. Sasuke looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, she looked evermore hideous in the moonlight with all that exaggerated makeup that she had tried to scare off Kabuto with. "We should go back," Sakura said.

"Got cold feet already?"

"No. It's not that. I think there is something wrong over at the palace. Even if you won't go back – I'm going!" Sakura said. The wagon owner turned to stare at them and his horse veered off the road and into a tree. "Fine. Let's go back, but Karin better not come anywhere near me, and you have to tell Tsunade the truth," said Sasuke.

"That's Queen Tsunade to you," Sakura said through narrowed eyes.

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke said. And with one final icy look from Sakura, they turned around and journeyed back to the castle.

-X-

"Sakura!" Queen Tsunade exclaimed when her daughter entered the grand ballroom, "Where have you been?" she asked in a dangerous tone, sake bottle in hand. The entire room was eerily silent. "Mother, I am so sorry. I do not want to marry Kabuto! Can't you see, he's mean and ugly and stupid and a liar and did I mention that he's ugly," said Sakura. Tsunade walked towards Sakura, Sakura flinched, she was afraid that she was about to get hit over the head with her sake bottle, instead, Tsunade hugged her fiercely. "I'm afraid there isn't going to be a wedding. Lady Hinata and Sir Lee have been taken captive by the evil Lord Hidan."

"No, no...that can't be!" Sakura said.

"I'm afraid it is so, for I saw him with my own two eyes, he used _Black Magic_," Neji said.

Sakura kept aside all her problems and tried to comfort her mother. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Ino all looked down in the dumps. "What am I to do? King Jiraiya doesn't even know of this!" Tsunade said, as Sakura tried to pry the sake bottle from her hand. Her father was currently abroad because although he was a king, he was also a writer and had gone to an island to get some inspiration. Sakura had no idea what kind of books he wrote but she knew they were popular amongst veteran knights like Sir Kakashi and Sir Ebisu. In fact, he was supposed to be home for Sakura's engagement but had written to say that he would be spending more time on the island and would be back for her wedding.

"If I may speak," Sasuke said suddenly, stepping out of the shadows, "I may have a theory about _Lord _Hidan and his intentions with Lady Hinata."

Karin squealed when she saw Sasuke but he ignored her. "I have been observing them – I mean him for a while now and it is quite clear that he wishes to gain control over the five most powerful kingdoms in the land, which is to say Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. Although, I do suspect that there may be some higher power behind this. Lady Hinata is simply just a pawn."

Tsunade was looking down at her hands, "Prince Kabuto, will your kingdom lend aid to Konoha?"

Kabuto was looking cornered as every eye in the room was now on him, "No, I will have nothing to do with this, Tis not my kingdom that is troubled!"

Tsunade gasped and Sakura couldn't help but smile. Amidst the shock, Kabuto mumbled about having to leave and suddenly vanished.

"Forget that wimp. Hidan must be stopped. I think, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and I as well as the knights at the Uchiha compound should be more than enough for this quest," Sasuke said.

-X-

The knights at the Uchiha compound were a band of extraordinary gentlemen and gentlewoman. Madam Tenten was the only female knight, she was a girl with a courageous spirit, took no nonsense and was extremely gifted with wielding weapons. She was as brave as any other man and stood her ground. "Look here, see what I've invented," said Sir Shikamaru. He held up a wooden plank with wheels attached to the bottom. Shikamaru was one of the most smartest knights in Konoha and definitely the best strategist and inventor but he was also quite lazy.

"What is that?" asked Sir Suigetsu, who was an avid sword collector.

"Hmm. It's troublesome finding a name...I don't know, maybe I shall call it a skateboard."

"Rather ingenious, can I have a go?" Suigetsu asked.

"You may, all you have to do is this," Shikamaru demonstrated to Suigetsu. Suigetsu attempted the same manoeuvre and kissed the floor. He awoke from the floor and frowned, "Sure beats riding a horse. I don't even want to tell you where that hurts!"

"And we don't even want to know," said Sir Shino, who had a strange affinity for bugs and constantly covered his face and wore sunglasses.

Suddenly, a high-pitched sound infiltrated the air. Suigetsu put two fingers to his temples, "Whoa, I think I'm getting a psychic message."

"That isn't a psychic message. That's a call of a knight in distress!" Tenten said, rising to get into battle gear.

-X-

_Precisely 1 hour, twenty minutes and eight seconds later..._

"Where's the enemy?" Suigetsu cried, waving his sword about. The noble folk stared at the knights who had arrived. Suigetsu lowered his sword and they bowed to Queen Tsunade who had regained her regal composure. "Where's the battle? I need a little sword action!" Suigetsu said.

"I have summoned you here because Queen Tsunade requires us to embark on a quest to save Lady Hinata and Lee and put a stop to whatever Hidan is up to," Sasuke told them.

"A quest?" Tenten asked, "But we haven't been on a quest since never! This is so great! Consider it done, your highness!"

The knights couldn't believe it, their first quest.

"Lee has been captured? Impossible," said Shino, "Why? Because he is a knight of- "

"Yeah well according to Neji, Hidan used black magic," Naruto told Shino, while Shino looked very cross at being interrupted.

"Just one thing, could we have a picture of Lady Hinata, so we know who to look for when we do the rescuing," Suigetsu said. Tsunade pointed to a painting on the wall closest to the stairs, it was of Hinata smiling shyly and the painter even captured her blush.

"Now that is someone worth rescuing!" Suigetsu said, "And Lee too of course."

"Hang on, we also want to go, isn't that right?" Sakura said, looking at Ino and Karin.

_Oh God no! _Sasuke thought in horror.

Tsunade looked at the determination on her daughters face and had to consent.

**A/N: Yes, yes...Hidan's behaving a bit out of character in this story, not a single curse word, but that's just because he was busy seducing Hinata ;) **

**The quest begins next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Your reviews will be printed and stuck on my wall :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**Chapter 4**

And so it was that these fine young heroes set out (on foot, mind you) on their perilous quest. "How long exactly until we arrive at the Rain Kingdom?" Naruto asked.

"We are heading East, and we're currently in the west – which will make it a very long and troublesome time," said Shikamaru.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed, as his stomach began to rumble from hunger and he eyed Chouji's snack basket. "Don't worry, we will make scheduled stops along the way," Shikamaru said.

"Won't we seem rather conspicuous walking merrily like a bunch of schoolkids down a road like this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh don't worry _Princess_, soon we will be trekking through nothing but dense forest, with wild animals in them and other fearsome creatures," Tenten told her. Some of the guys chuckled.

Ino appeared aloof and poised as she walked alongside Tenten, "How did you become a knight?"

"I just walked into the bookshop and purchased a copy of 'Basic Knightology' ," Tenten said.

"Really? You can do that? WOW," Karin said in awe, already imagining herself as a knight. The guys, with the exception of Sasuke, were flat out laughing, hardly acceptable behaviour for knights. Tenten shook her head and smirked while Karin was looking mildly confused. After a long barren straight, they finally journeyed into some woodland. The morning sun was shining brightly, but a sliver of moon was still faintly visible in the cerulean blue sky. "I do hope there aren't any terrible creatures residing in the forest," Ino said.

"Oh no, there isn't, don't worry. All there is are fairies and magical pixie creatures," Tenten said.

"I've heard there's a dreaded troll here," said Chouji while munching on some snacks that he brought with him.

"Have you actually seen it?" asked Ino.

"I know I have, she's blonde, blue-eyed and afraid of creatures in the woods," Sakura said smugly.

"Why you!" Ino started, but she was cut off by Sasuke who said, "Hold it, I think we've got company." A dark shadow had darkened the pathway. Sasuke didn't know about the theory of shadows, but one thing was for sure, a large shadow doesn't necessarily mean a large person.

"Don't shoot!" a woman's voice pleaded.

"I beg your pardon?" Kiba asked, clearly confused as none of them carried a bow and arrow. Suigetsu stood brandishing his sword right in front of the frightened woman's face.

"Put that thing away before you take somebody's eye out," Shikamaru warned him.

"Who are you and what is your business?" Shino asked her, wasting no time.

"Shizune's Olde Magick Store," she answered, "I'm Shizune, the white witch of this woodland." Shizune had chin length dark hair and dark eyes and was rather pretty as Suigetsu immediately discovered. "Say, do you have a place nearby that we could perhaps rest at?" he asked with a cocky grin that showed off all his unusual pointy teeth.

"I have a B&B!" Shizune said brightly.

"Beautiful body?" Suigetsu asked with a smile.

Shizune started to blush, "No, actually, it's a bed and breakfast."

"Yes, well no thanks, we'll be off," Tenten said. There was a chorus of groans, everyone was now desperate for a break. "Well, Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, looking deep in thought and frowning, "Okay. We'll stay. But not for too long, it's important we get to Lady Hinata's aid as soon as possible."

"_And _Lee," Naruto added.

"I thought your main concern was what Hidan was up to," Sakura said with a raised eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Hn. Of course, but this is first and foremost a rescue mission."

-X-

Hinata awoke, finding herself in a large bed, in an even larger room. She glanced around and saw Hidan standing at the window. She looked under the covers and was horrified to find that she was wearing only a petticoat. "Lord Hidan, did w-we?" she asked fearfully. Everything had happened in a blur yesterday, she wasn't even sure what exactly transpired. "No my sweet, I prefer to enjoy your hidden treasures on our wedding night," Hidan said. Hinata didn't know why, but she felt a sick disgust in the pit of her stomach.

"Shall I bring breakfast to you?" Hidan asked.

Hinata was frozen. What had she done? Everyone was going to be furious with her, she was a disgrace to the entire kingdom. And what about Lee! "Where is L-Lee?" Hinata asked Hidan, her voice quivering as she gripped the blankets closer to her as Hidan approached the bed. "He is well, not to worry. He is in the care of my associate, Sasori," said Hidan, "Now about that breakfast I was offering you, dear..."

"Um okay. W-where are my clothes?"

Hidan strode forward and opened a grand polished oak wardrobe filled to capacity with exquisite dresses. "All yours my dear."

"I don't ...I don't know what to say," Hinata said, in shock.

"How about 'I do' next week Saturday," Hidan said with a wink. Hinata smiled but her mind was reeling. _Next Saturday! _This couldn't possibly be happening to her. _But you made this choice, _said the voice in her head. Hidan had left the room, probably to get her the breakfast. He was suave, there was no denying that. Hinata took a bath and then walked to the wardrobe to pick something to wear. She found herself wanting her old dress back, even though it was stained and ruined. She smiled as she remembered Sasuke's horrified expression when he had seen what he had done. It was funny because he usually wasn't perturbed by anything nor did he readily ever apologise to people. She giggled softly at the memory while picking out a dress to wear.

-X-

"Let me see what that little do-gooder is up to," said Sasori, the dark wizard and puppet master who was once from the Sand Kingdom. The red-haired wizard waved his hand over a black orb and muttered some seriously weird words. Lee sat and watched him, he was bound to a chair and it wasn't at all comfortable. Sasori looked no older than Lee and he wore a black cloak with the hood drawn over his head. Lee's eyes widened when he saw what was reflected in the orb. "Hey those are the knights of Konoha! And Princess Sakura, Lady Ino and Lady Karin!"

"Keep it down you little worm," Sasori said in a low voice.

Lee strained to look into the orb to catch a glimpse of his friends rather than this horrid, dank place festering in darkness. "So...Shizune is helping those hero wannabe's," Sasori said, waving his hand over the orb with a satisfied smirk on his face. Lee watched, to his dismay, the images disappearing. Sasori draped a cloth over the orb and whirled around, studying Lee with a sinister look in his eyes.

"So, you're a knight?"

"Yes I am," Lee said proudly.

Sasori laughed softly, "Soon there will be no need for your kind. We will rule all."

This set off a series of warning bells in Lee's head. "What is Lord Hidan plotting?"

Sasori encircled the chair Lee was bound to like a vulture. Lee didn't quite like the triumphant look that Sasori's face wore. "There is a higher power at work, Hidan is merely a servant, as am I, but," and he paused, looking Lee in the eye, "We will be rewarded for our loyalty to the greater power."

Lee could hardly believe the situation – just yesterday they had been trying to rescue Sakura from that awful engagement and now Hinata and himself were trapped in the enemy's lair, evil was abound.

"So...what is the reward going to be?" asked Lee.

"Were you not listening boy! I hate repeating myself. I just mentioned that we will be rulers of all – all the five great kingdoms!"

"Oh," Lee said blandly.

-X-

At Shizune's little bed and breakfast, the rescue team was treated to a free meal, just because they mentioned to her that they were on a quest. She seemed delighted at the idea but disappointed that she could not join them. "Do you know Lord Hidan?" Sasuke asked her.

Shizune's expression darkened, "He is a foul man! He is close with my arch enemy – the dark wizard Sasori. They have an entire gang and are extremely dangerous."

"I see," Sasuke said, frowning.

Shizune's eyes suddenly lit up, "I have an idea!"

"Let's hear it!" said Naruto. Ideas were what they needed if they wanted to accomplish this mission.

"I want to help out, it's time Sasori learnt the true meaning of magic and how you're supposed to use it!" Shizune said.

"I'm afraid not. We don't need another person on this already overloaded bandwagon," Shikamaru said lazily. Shizune merely laughed.

'No, I'm not going to come along. I will help you in another way. Would you all agree that since you're going to be heroes, you should look the part?"

There was a chorus of excited yeah's! But Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru looked sceptical.

"What exactly do you plan to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Individual modifications for everyone, to enhance their special talents," Shizune said, beaming.

Sasuke agreed to her idea and Shizune was soon muttering a spell, the room began to get engulfed in a funny purple mist. Sasuke felt oddly light-headed, he closed his eyes and waited for the feeling to cease, when it eventually did, he opened one eye and then both. Shizune was looking delighted.

"Wow," Ino whispered, she was looking like a swordswoman from the Amazon's. Sasuke glanced at his attire; midnight blue robes and he was holding a sceptre. Naruto also resembled some kind of magician. Shikamaru wore white robes and held a satchel. Sakura was in an Arabian outfit and she was staring transfixed at the daggers in her hand. Tenten, Ino and Karin looked like Greek warrior princesses while Shino resembled Robin Hood. Kiba had nunchucks, Neji had a bow and arrows and Suigetsu was in Roman gladiator outfit with a sword and shield.

"Well, what do you think?" Shizune asked.

"This is fantastic!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Can I have my sword back?" Sasuke asked, looking in disdain at the sceptre. It seemed to large and cumbersome for him.

"Ah, but this sceptre will become anything you want it to be, and so will yours, Naruto," Shizune told them.

"Thank you so much Shizune," Sakura said with a smile.

"My pleasure," said Shizune.

"How can we repay you for your kindness?" Sakura asked.

"It's no trouble. You just defeat Sasori and his evil band of friends!"

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the awesome inspirational reviews! Keep it up and review this chapter haha **

**I think I need to explain some stuff here...any Karin fans, I am sorry for making her kind of air-headed, it's just for the story purposes. Also, I totally had fun writing Suigetsu as such a flirt. I can also see Shizune as being a good witch and Sasori as being the evil wizard rival, again, if there are any opposing views, this is all just for the purpose of the story. Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh!**

**Chapter 5**

"Ah, Lord Deidara. What the fuck are you doing here?" Hidan asked the long-haired blonde man with blue eyes that was standing before him. The man called Deidara smiled, "You know very well what I'm doing here. We have work to do. _I _have not been the one wasting time running after females."

"Fuck you, Deidara."

"Let me guess," Deidara said, rubbing his chin as if he were in deep thought, "You captured the Princess of Kingdom Konoha as ransom in your bid to take over that kingdom, am I correct?"

"No you are not correct. I brought back a knight, hah! And Queen Tsunade's most beautiful niece," Hidan said triumphantly.

"Impressive," Deidara remarked.

Hidan wore a manic grin that made his handsome features look – well, not so handsome at all, "So what is our new assignment?"

"You do not know?" Deidara asked with a sneer.

"No...which is why I fucking asked!" Hidan told him. He hated being made a fool of, although he was doing a very good job of it.

"We need to acquire the items," Deidara said.

"Oh..._the items,_" said Hidan.

"Yes. _The items_."

-X-

The gang was stomping through miles of dense forest, being extra vigilant, while some were being extra clumsy. "Didn't see that boulder," Sakura said, dusting herself off. Naruto looked concerned. He had pleaded with her to return to Konoha but she refused. "I created this mess...sort of, and I'm going to help get us out of it!" she said defiantly. Night was falling and the more sinister variety of animals were out on the prowl. "Wha-wha-what's that?" Ino stammered, holding tightly onto Suigetsu's arm, who didn't look like he minded at all.

"It's an owl," Shikamaru told her. They noticed a building looming in the distance.

"Do you think it is safe to stay the night?" Neji asked.

Sasuke frowned, each second that they spent resting meant that Lady Hinata could be in grave danger, but looking at his group who were covered in scratches and breathing heavily, he agreed that they needed a break even if he didn't. "There is only one way to find out," Sasuke said, "We go in." To him it looked long deserted, but he had to make sure. They stepped cautiously into the building. "Seems safe enough," Naruto said while almost tripping over his own cloak. While everyone was prowling about, Sakura remained rooted to the spot.

"There's bl-blur-blood on t-the wall," she stuttered. Suigetsu squinted at the wall and noticed a drip. "It seems to be dripping from up there, I'll go have a look," he said, jumping on top of a table and hoisting himself up through a trapdoor. A few seconds later, he jumped out of there, his face white as chalk. "Up there," he started breathlessly, "There are chopped up pieces of dead bodies!"

"Nonsense," Kiba said, and he climbed up there to see for himself. He came back down as quick as Suigetsu (if that was even possible). "Who did that? Why did they do that? How did they do that? What did they do that for?" Kiba rambled on wildly (When he gets scared he starts asking questions). Without a word, Sasuke ascended the trapdoor and was gone for a while before he came back. "The body parts are fresh, which means they were probably killed not too long ago. The killer might return so we better get out of here."

The gang didn't stampede through the door but left stealthily just in case the killer was out there. They walked while the owls hooted and bats darted out from the trees causing Ino, Sakura and Karin to shriek in fear. "Be quiet!" Neji scolded as they reached a clearing in the forest. "I vote we stay here for the night," Shikamaru said, raising his hand.

There was a small humble cottage that looked the opposite of dangerous. "Do you think we should have a look inside?" Chouji asked wearily.

"I don't see why not," Tenten said, "Let's just hope we don't find anymore blood or butchered body parts." Ino shuddered at the thought. Sasuke and Naruto stepped in first, transforming their sceptres into swords. Kiba was fiddling with a tree branch and it slipped out of his grip, whacking Suigetsu on the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. Tenten shushed him.

Sasuke and Naruto inspected the cottage, nothing seemed to be amiss.

"Right! I think it's safe here!" Naruto told them. Everyone rushed in, eager to get a good rest before they had to set off again tomorrow. Ino and Karin were arguing about who would get to sleep next to Sasuke but he brushed them off and sat by the door, deep in thought. _Just what was Hidan's intentions with Lady Hinata...surely if they were plotting something against the kingdom they would have targeted Sakura instead? And why take Lee also? Perhaps he had seen something Hidan didn't want him to see? _Sasuke sighed, he could not sleep with all these questions weighing on his mind. He did notice that in the weeks leading up to Sakura's engagement, Hidan had been around Lady Hinata a lot. It's not that Sasuke was spying on Hinata, but he was keeping an eye on Hidan and he noticed that Hidan had his eye on the Queen's beautiful niece. _Beautiful? Where did that thought come from?_ Sasuke wondered and he slapped himself mentally for thinking that.

-X-

The Rain Kingdom was very unpleasant as Hinata soon found out; the weather was really awful and gloomy and it rained all day and night. The weather may have added to her depression but it was not the sole cause of it. She now realised the magnitude of what she had done. Hinata sobbed quietly in her new bedroom, she would have given anything to undo the past two days but that was now impossible. She wiped her eyes and tried to think of a way to escape from Hidan's clutches. Queen Tsunade and King Jiraiya were going to be furious, but her father, Lord Hiashi would be even more unbearable. _I have to get out of here, but first I must find Lee! _Hinata thought desperately as she left the confines of her room to track down Lee while Hidan was out. The hallway was long and foreboding and she tried to walk quietly but her steps echoed. She tried several doors to find that they were locked. Hinata bit her lip nervously. _Where could Lee be? Hidan said that he was in the care of his associate, what did that mean?_

She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of a door opening at the end of the hallway. Hinata quickly ducked around a corner and peered at the red-haired figure of a young man that was leaving. Hinata ran back into her room and looked out of the window to see the man pull a hood over his head and leave through the wrought iron gate that guarded the premises. Hinata decided that she would try the room that she saw the man exit. Hinata tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked.

Upon entering, she saw Lee gagged and bound to a chair. Hinata gasped and proceeded to untie Lee.

"Lady Hinata! Thank you for rescuing me! We have to leave here immediately!" Lee choked out, his voice was hoarse.

"I-I know, I'm so sorry Sir Lee, t-this all happened because of m-me," Hinata told him, feeling very ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, Hidan is an evil man! He planned this from the start, his associate Sasori is an evil wizard and he informed me of their diabolical plans so we have to get back to Konoha and warn the King and Queen," Lee told her as they left the room.

"W-what?" Hinata asked, shocked, she had a bad feeling ever since she had arrived here but she had no idea that Hidan was some sort of evil mastermind.

"It's true Lady Hinata. We must go immediately and meet up with Sasuke and the others before Sasori gets to them, I think he is planning to do something..."

"Sir S-Sasuke?"

"Yes! He is coming to rescue you! In fact, he was the one who convinced Queen Tsunade to send the best rookie knights to come to your aid, even Princess Sakura, Lady Ino and Lady Karin and Lord Neji are with them," Lee said, his round eyes glowing with excitement and happiness.

Hinata was feeling extremely embarrassed, if she hadn't been so stupid, Sasuke and the others wouldn't have had to come all this way just to rescue her.

-X-

No one noticed the thick purple smoke that crept under the door and through the cracks of the cottage that the gang was sleeping in. Just then, Sakura was yanked violently out of sleep and onto her feet. A piercing scream echoed, but it wasn't Sakura, she was too shocked to scream. The scream belonged to Ino. The knights awoke and readied their weapons for battle. Through the darkness and smoke they saw Hidan and another blonde-haired young man, Deidara. Hidan had Sakura captive and Deidara had Ino.

"Where's Lady Hinata?" Sasuke demanded in a menacing voice, holding his sword and activating his sharingan.

Hidan wore an evil grin, "Why the fuck do you care?"

"What are your intentions?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to marry her...and she has agreed of course..." Hidan said smugly.

_She agreed to marry him? _Sasuke wondered in disbelief.

"Lies," Sasuke said.

"Hahaha, I charmed the little beauty into the palm of my hand, it hardly took much convincing, it will make the take over much easier," said Hidan, tightening his grip on Sakura who was struggling to get free.

"Lady Hinata would never go with you! You kidnapped her!" Sakura cried.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled.

"I will kick your ass if you don't let them go right now!" Naruto yelled in fury.

"Don't take another step, you fool," Deidara said with a grin, "Unless you want your friends to take a trip to Necrovalley1."

"Necrovalley?" Neji asked.

"The realm of death, un," Deidara said, and they disappeared with the girls.

"Come back here!" Naruto said, outraged.

Sasuke's face was ashen, there was something mysterious and worrying in all of this, he had a feeling a being much darker than Hidan was behind this. They had to get the girls back at all costs and he was not going to let Hinata marry Hidan.

"We have to get Sakura back!" Naruto cried, "It's my fault, I shouldn't have let her come along!"

"We need a plan of action, anyone got one in mind?" Tenten asked. They all looked at each other in the gloom of the cottage and each of them knew that time was steadily running out.

"I have a feeling that they haven't left this woodland," Shikamaru said.

"Let's split up and search. We're bound to find them that way," said Sasuke.

**1 – Necrovalley is a card Bakura uses in Yu-gi-oh! I just thought it sounded awesome so I have used it as a place in this fic!**

**Sniff...only two reviews last chapter (thank you to those that reviewed :D) Does this story suck?**

**Please tell me what you think...review! **

**I'm juggling four stories at the moment so updates will be a bit slow...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey all! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh!**

**Chapter 6**

"Why are you still following me?" Deidara asked Hidan.

"Let us go right now!" Sakura demanded.

"Shut up!" Hidan told her. Sakura's cheeks grew red with fury, she wasn't used to being shouted at.

"Take your hostage and go stalk somewhere else!" Deidara told him.

"Before I go, why the fuck are we taking hostages and stalking areas?" Hidan asked.

"How should I know? Just do it, un!"

Sakura glanced at Ino who was looking terrified. Hidan yanked Sakura's arm and pulled her in another direction. "Hey!" she exclaimed, not liking to be handled so roughly.

"Hold it right there!" said Kiba, appearing from behind a tree with nun-chucks in his hand. Naruto stood there with a sword and Neji had his bow and arrows. Sakura felt so relieved at the sight of Naruto, she wanted to run into his arms but Hidan had her in a tight grip.

"Don't take another step," Neji said, aiming his arrow at Hidan 's head.

"Hand over the girl," said Naruto.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Hidan said angrily.

Naruto swung his sword and Hidan stepped aside as it connected with the tree instead. Neji shot arrow after arrow at Hidan but every last one missed. "My turn!" Kiba yelled, swinging the nun-chucks. "Kiba no!" Neji exclaimed as the nun-chucks swung around – Kiba was highly inexperienced. He swung it around and hit himself in the head. Naruto, Neji and Sakura groaned while Hidan laughed maniacally.

-X-

Shikamaru and Suigetsu located Deidara and Ino. Deidara's back was towards them. "Do something, Shikamaru," Suigetsu whispered. Shikamaru handed Suigetsu his satchel and Suigetsu rummaged around in it finding Shikamaru's skateboard invention, he raised it above his head.

"No!" Shikamaru whispered hurriedly and took the board from Suigetsu. Shikamaru set it down behind Deidara. Ino saw this and turned and smiled, about to shout out but Shikamaru held a finger to his lips.

"Who's there?" Deidara whirled around.

As Shikamaru predicted, Deidara stumbled backwards onto the skateboard.

"Aaaaah!"

"Run!" Suigetsu shouted at Ino. She made a run for it without a moments hesitation. "Oh no you don't, un," Deidara said, grabbing her ankle as he lay on the ground. Shikamaru and Suigetsu were confronted with the creepy purple smoke and another high-pitched scream told them that Ino was once again in the hands of Deidara.

-X-

"Let Sakura go now!" Karin and Tenten demanded. The girls had their swords raised, Tenten had given Karin a pep talk prior to encountering Hidan so that the poor girl would know how to defend herself. Despite her looks, Karin learnt pretty fast.

"So you bitches want to butcher me?" Hidan asked incredulously, "Go ahead and try."

"Alright we will," Tenten said as she and Karin swung their swords at Hidan. Unfortunately, he disappeared along with Sakura and the girls' ended up butchering each other instead. "Yeeoow!" Karin gasped as blood shot out of their wounds, she was close to fainting but Tenten tore the hem of her shirt and tied it over the gash and then did the same for herself.

"This is definitely not good," Tenten murmured.

"Plan B," Karin said.

"What's plan B?" Tenten asked, impressed that the girl had come up with a plan in this situation.

"I don't know, I was hoping you had one."

-X-

Hinata and Lee were trudging through the woodland where they could see copious amounts of strange purple smoke. "Lady Hinata! Let me carry you upon my shoulders!"  
"N-no thank you, Sir Lee, I'm f-fine."

"I insist! It will be good training for me and such a delicate, youthful lady such as yourself should not have to walk on this dangerous ground!"

"I – I don't want to incon-" Hinata was saying but she was interrupted by a low chuckle.

"What do we have here, un?"

Lee's sword was already drawn and he pushed Hinata behind him. "Who are you? Why do you have Lady Ino?"

"Lee! Hinata! Run!" Ino cried.

A vicious smile appeared on Deidara's face, "Hinata eh? Could you be the Lady Hinata that moron Hidan keeps going on about? He says he is apparently going to marry you so what are you doing away from the lair?"

"That doesn't concern you, you villain! Let Lady Ino go or I will be forced to engage you in combat," Lee told Deidara who merely laughed as he snapped his fingers. Their world suddenly turned upside down and they felt as if they were being pulled through some kind of vortex. Deidara had moved them into one of the houses that the knights had encountered in the woods. The one that contained the butchered body parts. Ino was sobbing quietly while Hinata was frozen with shock.

"Stop your crying, no one is going to save you, un," Deidara said.

"You're wrong! I will not allow you to harm these young ladies!" Lee said, lunging at Deidara with his sword. Deidara dodged easily. "Do you want to stop me?" Deidara asked menacingly, "Don't you know that the dark forces cannot be stopped!" Deidara was holding something in his hand and he threw it at Lee and it latched on to his shoulder. "Detonate!"

The thing on Lee's shoulder exploded and Lee fell to the ground in pain.

"Sir Lee!" Hinata and Ino cried. Hinata rushed to Lee's aid but Deidara was quick to react. "Go! Cursed ghost of fled dreams1, imprison her!" Suddenly, Hinata found herself trapped on top of a huge bed with a ghost encircling her.

"Hinata!" Ino exclaimed.

Suddenly, something struck Deidara on his butt and it really stung. It was Sasuke with a blowdart. "Why you..." Deidara snarled clutching his rear end. Sasuke looked at Hinata who looked very shaken as he stared at him pleadingly. For some strange reason, his heart did a catapult and he focused his attention back on Deidara, at the same time willing the blowdart to turn back into a sword. "Release Lady Hinata and Lady Ino at once," Sasuke said, his voice lowered dangerously.

Deidara laughed and flicked his wrist and Sasuke found himself imprisoned within a picture frame. "What the..." Sasuke said, finding himself trapped in the portrait.

Lee finally rose once again, but his eyebrows were singed. He looked at Hinata trapped in the cursed bed and Sasuke in the possessed picture frame while Ino looked on with a horrified expression. Lee grunted in anger and grabbed the sword from the ghost that was encircling the bed. He wielded the sword and struck the picture frame in rage. The sharp blade penetrated the demon possessing the frame and Sasuke was freed. Deidara snarled and the worst was far from over because the ground began to tremor. Lee clutched the bedpost and Sasuke flung himself on the bed to try and grab Hinata. He had a firm grip on her waist and looked up at her face which was slightly red but relieved. Sasuke couldn't breathe a sigh of relief just yet because Deidara tossed some explosives at him and Sasuke and Lee had to dodge. Lee tried to strike the ghost of fled dreams with its own sword but both the knights began to feel funny and lightheaded. Sasuke dropped to his knees as Deidara, Ino, Hinata and the bed dissolved into nothingness before his eyes.

-X-

Deidara surveyed the room that he had transported them to; Ino was tied to a chair and he even had Hinata. _Two hostages! _he thought gleefully. Now he just needed to find the items so that he could give them to the great sorcerer. This would have been an easy task – if he knew what they were. The sorcerer had given them rather cryptic instructions. While Deidara's back was turned, Hinata tried to sit up in bed but the ghost pointed a bow and arrow at her so she lay back down. (The ghost is now using a bow and arrow because Lee took its sword).

The ghost aimed for Deidara's backside but Deidara whirled around and suddenly the ghost made as if it were shooting Hinata. "I want to know where the sacred items are!" Deidara demanded.

"Don't shout at me!" Ino replied, "And anyway, who are you?"

"First tell me where the sacred items are!"

"I don't know where they are!"

"Then I don't know who I am, un!" Deidara retorted.

Ino looked at him funny, his face turned scarlet, he turned around so fast that his cloak billowed out around him.

"You!" he said to Hinata, who was looking at him, not with fear anymore but with slight interest. "Where-are-the-secret-items?" Deidara repeated slowly in a voice he hoped was menacing. "No idea," Hinata said mildly. Deidara began pacing around the bed and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I expected you would say that, which is why I have this, un!" Deidara declared, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a feather. He ripped off Hinata's shoe and started tickling her under her foot with the feather. Hinata was so doubled over with laughter that she nearly fell off the bed.

"Tell me, un!" Deidara demanded, "Where are they?"

Even if Hinata _did_ know, she couldn't talk because she was laughing too hard.

-X-

"If you do not release me, I am going to kick your-" Sakura started, but she was cut short by a tinkling noise. A golden shell shaped object was emitting a glow. Hidan picked it up.  
"Yeah whaddya want?" Hidan spoke into it. Deidara was on the other end boasting about how he had two hostages and laughing because Hidan only had one. "You imbecile! Who cares about fucking hostages? We need to get the items!" Hidan yelled and placed the shell back on the tabletop. He started walking around and around the armchair that Sakura was tied to, watching him was making her dizzy. "I need those sacred items!" Hidan said. He got down on his hands and knees and started banging the floor like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Where are the items fool?" Hidan asked. Sakura was offended at being called a fool but she took an impatient breath. 'They are entrusted to the five kingdoms. You will never be able to get them. They are protected by powerful enchantments," Sakura told him. She was certain that Hidan would never be able to land his hands on them. If he did, the consequences would be disastrous. "We'll see about that. But now I have some business to take care of. I need to get more hostages then I need to get back to my lovely bride-to-be!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as he stepped out of the room. She quickly scanned the area for a mode of escape. Hidan returned sooner than she expected, with two skeletons in his arms. He threw them on the armchair and tied them up with ropes. "There," he said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Sakura cringed because she was sitting inches away from real live skeletons. "Are these the hostages you went to get?"

"Yes!"

"They're a little dead, aren't they?"

"Yes, I fucking figured that – wait until I tell that fool Deidara. But first, I'm going to check on my precious!"

**A/N: hahaha little does he know his precious is not where he expects her to be…**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review **

**1 – this is also a yu-gi-oh! Card…**


End file.
